Get Out Alive
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Gaara is the creator of a mutated human race with Naruto as his slave. Life seems perfect. That is until the creatures escape and turn on Gaara. Can they get out alive or are they completely doomed? Full Summary inside. GaaraXNaruto. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


I've wanted to write a horror Halloween story every year. Well, now I am! This story took forever to plan out. I wanted to do something different. Something that hasn't been done before. Which is hard considering how many horror movies there are... But I combined a few movies and this idea basically came after watching Quarantine. I was going to make this multi-chapter... but I have enough of those. So this is a one-shot. I really hope you guys like this... I really don't think there is a fanfiction like this out there yet... Not sure though.

* * *

**Title: **Get Out Alive

**Rating: **M for language, blood, gore, and some other things.

**Pairing(s): **Main: GaaraXNaruto. Side: DeidaraXSasori, KankuroXUkon/Sakon, ShikamaruXTemari, KonanXPein, slight SasukeXSai.

**Summary: **It was a normal night for Sasuke and Naruto. That was until they almost hit a giant tan dog. People in town were disappearing and being murdered but no one knew by whom. Then Sasuke disappeared. Naruto, not wanting to lose his best friend, followed the tan dog to an old factory. What he found he would never forget. Mutant humans. Mutant people from the town. People he knew. It was disgusting and possibly the most horrendous thing he's ever seen. But he also found the most beautiful man he's ever seen. Gaara Sabaku. The psycho behind the mutants. But Gaara has Sasuke. So, Naruto makes a deal with the psychotic redhead. Let Sasuke go and Naruto will become his sex slave. Gaara agrees. Now, Naruto's Gaara's sex slave. He learns the secret of the mutants and exactly why Gaara is so fucked up in the head. But soon he learns... that he's falling in love with the psycho. Things turn for the worse when the creatures escape. What's Naruto to do when Gaara's own creatures turn on him? Can he save the ones he loves and still get out alive?

**Warning: **Blood, gore, rape, implied sex, yaoi, things like that... a lot of OOCness too. I tried to keep them in character...

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or its characters. But I do own this story and the concept. Nor do I own the song. It belongs to Three Days Grace.**

* * *

_No time for goodbye..._

_He said..._

_As he faded away._

_Don't put your life in someone's hands..._

_They're bound to steal it away..._

_Then he said..._

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Run for your life..._

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Run for your life..._

_This is my last time..._

_She said..._

_As she faded away._

_It's hard to imagine..._

_One day you'll end up like me..._

_Then she said..._

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Run for your life..._

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Run for your life..._

_If I stay, it won't be long..._

_Till I'm burning on the inside._

_If I go, I can only hope_

_That I'll make it to the other side._

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Run for your life..._

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Run for your life..._

_If I stay, it won't be long..._

_Till I'm burning on the inside._

_If I go, I can only hope_

_That I'll make it to the other side._

_And if I go..._

* * *

It was easy to get a little freaked out in the small town of Konoha. It was small, of course, and in the middle of nowhere surrounded by corn fields. If you were a big believer in horror movies then Konoha was the perfect place to freak yourself out. But the locals never believed the stupid stories teenagers would tell. The myths.

Like that girl who was murdered in the lake. Her soul apparently still haunted it and in the dead of night you could still hear her screams. And the story about the psychopathic murderer that lived on Swamp Road. A long winding road that went through a thick smelly swamp.

They were stories and only that. Nothing more. There were plenty of them in this small town. Teenagers loved trying to scare each other and their little town was perfect for doing just that. But there was one story... A story no one could deny. It was true and one that the locals still hate to think about.

It all started that October of 2007. Only one year ago in this town. The events that followed were still fresh in the minds of the townspeople. Early that October townspeople suddenly went missing. Only a few at first, but the number started growing. It was mainly young people that disappeared. The police were on the case but had no such luck in finding a clue.

People disappearing without a trace. But then the night after Halloween... a body was found. A disturbingly mangled body. Limbs detached from the torso and the head twisted, almost ripped off. The face was so tortured that they were not even able to identify who it was.

At first, the people of Konoha didn't think any of it. A psycho murderer was on the loose... But it was worse than they first perceived. More and more mangled bodies were turning up and more people were disappearing. A total of about eleven people missing and over twenty dead by the eventful night of one Naruto Uzumaki. A night the poor blonde could and would never forget.

* * *

It was a normal Saturday night for Naruto and his best friend and roommate Sasuke. The blue eyed blonde was driving home with his raven haired friend after a night at the movies. They were debating whether or not to take Swamp Road.

"Na! But Teme... It's creepy." Naruto pouted as he glanced at his friend.

"It's the fastest way home." Sasuke leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest. "And it's only creepy because you believe those stupid stories Kiba told you in high school."

Naruto winced a bit at the mention of his old friend Kiba. He was one of the people missing. "Yea well... Even if I didn't believe the stories... It's still creepy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're driving Naruto. It's not like your walking. And you're not alone."

The blonde sighed. "Fine..." When they reached the turn off for Swamp Road Naruto hesitated before turning off onto it. "Still creepy..." He mumbled.

Sasuke smiled softly at his friend. "Just go slow and we won't hit anything."

Naruto slowed the car down a bit too about 40. "It is deer season isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded. "So be careful. I don't want you wreaking my new car." He patted the dash board.

"Like I would." Naruto tensed when they finally entered the swamp. The tree branches hung over the road almost making it look like a tunnel. Looking up, you would only be able to see darkness. Not the night sky. Naruto turned on his high beams and glanced about the road, making sure nothing would suddenly run out in front of him. "Ne, teme?"

"Hm?" Sasuke kept his eyes on the passing trees.

"What do you really think is going on?"

Sasuke blinked before realizing what Naruto was talking about. "I... really don't know... I don't know how any human could actually do something like this."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "You think it's an animal?"

"Possibly. But what? It's all like something out of a horror movie."

"And that's exactly why I'm creeped out."

"Naruto slow down." Sasuke sat up suddenly, scaring Naruto.

"Wha?"

"Slow down." He demanded his eyes locked on the trees outside. He swore he saw something. "I think I saw a deer running this way."

"Oh..." Naruto sighed in relief and lifted his foot of the pedal a bit, slowing down to 30. After a few minutes nothing ran out but Naruto didn't increase his speed. No matter how badly he wanted to get out of this swamp. He'd rather get out alive if he was getting out at all.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke said to himself.

"What?" Naruto glanced at his friend whose onyx eyes were wide and watching the trees.

"That's a big ass deer..."

"Sasuke what the hell are you-" Naruto squeaked when something suddenly ran out into the road. He hit the brakes as hard as he could and tried to avoid whatever it was. The car slide to the side a bit and ended up stopping. Luckily, they didn't hit anything. "Ah damnit!" He hit his hand on the steering wheel. "Scared the shit out of... Sasuke what?" The raven haired man had been tugging his sleeve the whole time.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he continued to tug on Naruto's orange sleeve, his eyes locking on what was in front of them. Naruto blinked at his friend before shifting his eyes to the front. The hair stood on the back of his neck at what he saw. The lights of the car were lighting up perfectly whatever it was that had run out in front of them. And it was no deer.

The animal had to atleast be as big as their car. Taller but the same size. It was a tan sandy color with purple vein-like marks all over it. Its body seemed to be built like a dog and covered in short fur. Its four legs had huge paws that had long claw-like fingers. There was a thick tail attached to it with two purple rings at the tip. It had an extra long snout with a purple nose. It was snarling, bearing its teeth at the car. Its teeth were pearl white but extra sharp, like a full mouth of fangs, and were stained red. Its ears were short and stuck up. But what captivated Naruto the most were its eyes. They were thin and slanted. What would normally be the white's of a dogs eyes were completely black. They were a glowing golden color and the pupil was black as well and diamond shaped.

Once Naruto moved past the animal's eyes he realized a thick dark liquid was dripping from the animal's mouth. He took a sharp breath when he realized it was blood. Sasuke was now gripping Naruto's arm tightly, terrified. The animal was snarling at them and looking right at them. After a moment the animal perked its head up, like it was being called and took off running into the swamp.

Neither boy moved for quite a while. They just sat there, stunned at what they had just seen. Naruto was the first to snap out of it. He pried Sasuke's hand off his arm and shifted gears, getting the car moving again. Like hell they were just going to sit there with that thing out there. Naruto could practically feel Sasuke shaking in the seat beside him.

When they finally got home, both boys were too scared to even get out of the car. Naruto glanced around the place making sure there was nothing out there. He quickly got out of the car, ran over to Sasuke's side, grabbed the still terrified boy, and ran into the house. When they were in the safety of their own home they finally broke down.

"What the fuck was that?!" Sasuke exclaimed, throwing his coat onto the rack and kicking his shoes off.

"I have no idea..." Naruto licked his dry lips, trying to get the image of that thing out of his head.

"Please tell me we were just seeing things?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to the sliding glass door. He opened it a bit and allowed their black lab, Sesshy into the house. The dog wagged its tail at him before running over to Naruto. Sasuke quickly closed the door and locked it. "He's staying inside tonight."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he bent down to pet their dog. "Sasuke... Do you think... that's what killing people?"

"It looked like it would rather devour people than rip them to shreds..." He sighed and plopped down onto the couch, glad to be home.

Naruto removed his coat and shoes and sat next to Sasuke. "Did you see... the blood?"

"Yea..." Sasuke brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them. Sesshy jumped up on the couch and sat between them. He rested his head in Naruto's lap as the blonde stroked his head. "Can we just... Pretend we didn't see anything?"

"Yea... Because I don't want to think about it."

"Naru?"

"Hm?

"Can I... sleep with you tonight?"

Naruto smiled softly and wrapped an arm around his friend, bringing him closer. "I was about to ask you the same... Sesshy too?" Sasuke smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

The next morning the two friends decided not to mention what they saw the night before. If anything, people would think they were crazy. Even they were starting to think they were a little crazy. But deep down they knew what they saw. That... thing was what was killing every one. It had to be. But where did it come from?

The next few days were uneventful for Sasuke and Naruto. A few more people disappeared but that was all. For some odd reason, it was starting to become the norm around town. No matter how terrifying it was. Nobody knew if they were next. And that was what kept everyone inside after dark.

Nightmares of the beast haunted Sasuke's dreams but he pushed those thoughts away as he slid the glass door open to feed Sesshy. He blinked in surprise when the dog didn't run inside. Concerned, he walked outside and glanced around the spacious back yard.

"Sesshy? Here boy." He called out, walking onto the back deck. But the dog didn't come. Worried, he called into the house for Naruto. The blonde yelled back that he would be there in a minute. Sasuke walked down the steps onto the grass and looked around the dark back yard. "Sesshy! Where are you boy?"

He noticed something odd. The fence was broken. They had a nice sized wooden fence that encircled their back yard and a large chunk of it was gone. "The hell?" Sasuke thought to himself as he walked toward the whole. "How the hell did this..." A picture of the beast from before flashed into his mind.

Terrified, he quickly started making his way back to the house. Naruto stepped out from the glass door and stared at his scrambling friend confused. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but a bark cut him off. Both men turned toward the hole and there stood Sesshy. Sasuke sighed in relief and called out to the dog. "Come on Sesshy." The dog wagged its tail and ran over to him, perfectly unharmed. Sasuke leaned down and pet the dog, glad he was ok.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, alarmed.

Sasuke blinked and looked up. He swore his heart stopped. Standing not even 5 feet away was the beast from before. Naruto was frozen; he didn't know what to do. Sesshy growled at the beast and bared his teeth, protecting Sasuke who was frozen.

The beast let out a loud gurgling growl causing Sesshy to suddenly jump at it. The dog clamped onto one of its paws. The beast hissed and swung his paw, causing Sesshy to fly off and hit the fence. Before Sasuke and Naruto realized what was going on the beast launched its large body forward and jumped on Sasuke. With one giant paw on each arm, holding him down. Sasuke was too terrified to even make a sound.

The beast growled, crushing Sasuke's arms. It observed the man beneath it for a moment before the edges of its mouth curved up. It was smiling. The beast could smile. It sent a shiver down both men's spines. The beast got off of Sasuke but quickly scooped the man up into his mouth. Not wanting to be eaten, Sasuke went limp. The sharp teeth cut against his skin but did not penetrate. Then in an instant it was gone.

Sesshy jumped up and ran after the beast. Without thinking, Naruto ran after his dog. The beast had Sasuke. It was the only thing he could think of. He had to save his friend and get him back. So he ran as fast as he could after his dog. But he could only run so far.

After about an hour Naruto slowed to a walk, Sesshy and the beast long gone. He panted lightly as he continued to move forward. He wouldn't give up that easily. The woods were dark and creepy but he was too focused on finding his friend. After another hour of searching he stumbled upon a clearing.

Confused, he stepped into it. He didn't remember this ever being there. He froze in awe when he saw a giant building in the center of the clearing. Know he had no idea where he was. The building looked abandoned if not for the lights. Lights were on inside. Not a whole bunch, but enough to prove to Naruto that there were people in there.

He carefully walked toward the building, glancing around the dark field. The building looked to be about five stories high and seemed to be an old abandoned factory or something of the sort. He looked around for a door. He found a small light above an old door and figured he could get inside through there.

He carefully tried the handle and found it to be unlocked. He swallowed hard before opening the old door. He expected it to creak but it didn't. It opened silently into black abyss. His body began to shake and he broke out into a cold sweat. He had a really bad feeling about this. But Sasuke could be in there. He couldn't chance it.

He entered the darkness and carefully closed the door behind him. Suddenly a long line of lights turned on. He was in a hallway. A very long hallway. Small lights above a bunch of doors lit the hallway. He took a deep breath and slowly started walking forward. He passed a few doors and stopped at one.

He observed the door. He stepped back and looked up and down the hallway. If he didn't know any better... He'd say this was an old insane asylum. A shiver went up his spine, like someone was watching him and he glanced around. No one... He was alone. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to calm his body.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes with a little new found courage. He took a step forward and looked the door over. It was huge. Made of steel with automatic locks on it. That meant the doors were locked from a different source. The door had no handle and went to the ceiling. The grey door had a slot though. Someone could see through it by sliding the small grey cover over. A window perhaps? It wasn't that big.

Curious, he lifted his hand to the slot. He swallowed the lump in his throat and carefully slid the cover over. Nothing happened. He got on his tip toes and looked inside. The slot was covered with glass but there was a small light inside the room. He tried not to gasp when he saw someone.

It was a little girl. Maybe about eight. She was hunched over on the floor, holding herself. Concerned for the girl, Naruto knocked on the window. The girl stood up with lightening reflexives and turned around. Now Naruto did gasp. But in fear. The girl was snarling, her eyes completely black. Her teeth were all sharp and before Naruto had time to react she attacked the door.

He quickly slid the cover shut and jumped back. He felt her strength through the door. He panted lightly, a hand over his heart that wanted to bust out of his chest. His body felt tingly and he could still hear her clawing at the door. Whatever that was... It wasn't human. He backed up against the opposite wall and slid down to his butt.

He tried to calm himself while listening to the girl growl and claw at the door. He blocked her out and his entire body felt warm. Again, he felt like someone was watching him. He looked around but still saw no one. After a few minutes, he got back on his feet. His legs were a little shaky but he started walking anyway.

He pressed himself against the wall, away from the door as he walked. He was sure more things were in those rooms. Then he heard voices. He blinked in surprise and moved toward them. He left the hallway and hid behind a staircase when he entered a large open room. It was the center of the place and there were people there.

He carefully glanced around the staircase to see who the people were. A tall blonde was standing between two redheads. One redhead was a little shorter than the blonde while the other was shorter than both. Naruto noticed the blonde and the shortest redhead had black eyes, like the girl. The other redhead had green eyes outlined with dark circles.

In front of all three of them was the beast. It was sitting on its hind legs, its big tail wagging. It was panting slightly and was taller then all three of them. The green eyed redhead stepped toward the beast and reached up, petting its nose.

"Good job, Shukaku. Now drop him."

Naruto's body went cold when the beast turned and gently laid an unconscious Sasuke onto the ground. The blonde moved forward and bent down beside Sasuke.

"Oh! Gaara! He's so pretty!" The blonde carefully stroked Sasuke's cheek. The shorter redhead huffed causing the blonde to grin.

The one he assumed was Gaara petted Shukaku's neck softly. "He is, but he's not my type."

The blonde pouted softly and stood up, moving next to the other redhead. "I thought you loved pale, skinny, and brunette."

Gaara crinkled his nose. "I **did.** I want something different... Something..." He turned to the blonde and lifted his hand, gently touching his hair. The blonde blushed lightly at this while the other redhead scowled. "Blonde."

The blonde grinned and wrapped an arm around the shorter redhead. "Sorry Gaara, but I'm Sasori's." Sasori nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

Gaara rolled his eyes and took a step back towards Shukaku. "I know that, Deidara."

"So do you not want him then?" Deidara pointed at Sasuke. Shukaku whined, his ears bent back and his head lowered.

Gaara noticed his beast's reaction and smiled softly. He gently pet the animal's neck. "I'm still pleased Shukaku." The beast lifted his head and seemed to smile, its big tail wagging. Gaara smiled at it before turning to Deidara. "Take him to a cell. He should turn soon."

Deidara nodded and let go of Sasori. He got on his knees next to Sasuke and picked him up bridal style. "Should I dress his wounds? He really doesn't have many..."

Gaara nodded. "Sure."

"You know..." Deidara titled his head at Sasuke. "He looks like Itachi."

Naruto stiffened at that name. Now he was more curious than anything. Sasori walked up beside Deidara and looked at Sasuke as well. "He does..."

Gaara shrugged and waved a hand at them. "Take him already before he changes."

"Yes Sir!" Deidara grinned at him before bouncing off toward a hallway that looked much like the one Naruto just left. Sasori followed behind him obediently.

Naruto shifted his eyes to Gaara and Shukaku. He was petting the beasts head. "You still did a good job, Shukaku. Now go and feed. I know you must be hungry after bringing that boy here." The beast wagged its tail and licked Gaara's cheek with its big pointed tongue before running off.

Naruto took a deep breath and glanced around. The redhead was looking at his watch. With new found confidence, Naruto stepped out from behind the staircase and approached the redhead. Gaara heard foot steps and looked up, surprised. He blinked at the blonde approaching him. Where in the world did he come from?

"What are you going to do with Sasuke?" Naruto demanded, a few feet away from the redhead.

Gaara blinked and looked the blonde up and down. It took him a moment to realize the blonde was talking about the boy Shukaku brought. Immediately, Gaara came up with an idea. "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto growled and clenched his fists at his sides. "He's my friend. Now let him go."

Gaara eyed the blonde and licked his lips. "Why should I? He's better off being confined. He'll become a rabid beast soon anyway." Naruto froze. Sasuke was going to be like that girl? No... "Who are you anyway?" The redhead crossed his arms over his chest. "And how the hell did you get in here?"

"Through the door."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I asked first."

Naruto grumbled. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara smirked. "Gaara Sabaku."

Naruto blinked. For some reason that name rang a bell but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Are you going to let Sasuke go or not?"

"I told you. He'll be a rabid beast. Not fit for society. But..." Gaara started to approach Naruto. "I might let him go if you give me something in return."

Naruto watched him carefully as he approached. "Like?"

The redhead smirked, sending chills up and down Naruto's spine. He did not like how this was going. He didn't even realize he was backing away from the redhead until his back hit something hard. Wall. The redhead's green eyes sparked with something as he cornered Naruto. Naruto couldn't move. He was suddenly terrified by the man in front of him.

Gaara pressed his body against Naruto's, causing the blonde to reach up and grip the redhead's shoulders tightly. He closed his eyes, not sure what Gaara was going to do. But before Gaara could do anything he was interrupted.

"Gaara!" The redhead growled and turned his head toward the blonde who interrupted. Deidara blinked, his eyes going between Gaara and the new blonde. "Ah um..." He licked his dry lips before meeting Gaara's glare. "He's not turning. He wasn't penetrated."

Gaara glare intensified but then he came up with another plan. He nodded at Deidara before turning back to the blonde before him. Naruto glanced at Deidara before looking back at Naruto.

"Seems you're in luck." Gaara smirked. "I'll let him go under one condition."

Naruto swallowed hard, his heart pounding. "W-What?"

"Become my slave."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?!"

Gaara backed off him, shrugging. "Become my slave and I let him go. If not, he's mine."

Naruto swallowed hard. This was his only option? Yes... it was. "Ok. I'll do it." Gaara nodded and motioned for Deidara to come over to him. The blonde obeyed and listened as Gaara whispered something in his ear. "How will I know you're really letting him go?"

Gaara turned his attention back to Naruto as Deidara ran off. "Trust. I never break my promises. I made a deal and that won't be broken." Gaara advanced on him once again. "But you have to keep up your end of the bargain."

"And what does being your slave entail?"

Gaara once again pressed his body to Naruto's and ground his hips into the blonde's. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what the redhead wanted. "If you don't obey, I can have Shukaku hunt down your little friend and kill him this time."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, gripping Gaara's shoulders once again. "Ok. I'll... Do what you want." As long as Sasuke was safe... he was ok. Gaara grinned and leaned forward, carefully pressing his lips to Naruto's.

* * *

Sasuke groaned softly as the sun hit his eyes. He carefully rolled over, feeling sore all over. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with green grass. He moaned and sat up slowly, holding his head. He looked around the yard. He was home...

A bark snapped his head up. Sesshy came running to him. Then it all came back to him. Naruto! He quickly got to his feet and ran into the house. He searched for his blonde friend but found him no where. He ran back outside and saw the hole in the fence.

"Damnit!" He hissed. He remembered the building. The redhead with the beast... the blonde who took care of his wounds... He groaned and ran out to his car. He had to tell someone. Naruto was in trouble. He just knew it.

* * *

Naruto winced as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes as he glanced around the room. He was alone. It was someone's room. He figured that much. Gaara's maybe? It had to be. The walls were black and the only pieces of furniture were the bed and a dresser. He rubbed his lower back. Gaara was rough. That much he had learned about the redhead. He was sure Gaara was behind everything going on here but he wasn't sure what was going on.

The door suddenly opened causing him to jump in surprise. Gaara blinked at the red blonde as he closed the door. Naruto pulled the covers over his naked body, embarrassed. Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow but said nothing. He moved to his dresser and went through it, Naruto watching him the whole time.

Gaara turned around with some clothes in his hands and walked over to Naruto. "Here." He dropped the clothes on the bed in front of the blonde. "You can shower if you want." He pointed at the door beside the bed. "Deidara will be in here in about 30 minutes to get you." He started heading back toward the door.

"Deidara? Why not you?" It slipped out... He swore.

Gaara blinked. "I have... things I need to do. Deidara will bring you to me when you're ready." Naruto just nodded and watched Gaara leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

The blonde sighed and looked at the clothes. Jeans and a black t-shirt. They were a little big but they would fit him. Gaara's clothing obviously. The redhead was all around just plain bigger than him. A little taller and broader. Naruto shook his head when thoughts of what they did came flooding back.

He got out of the bed, clothes in hand, and opened the door Gaara pointed at. It was a bathroom. A very clean bathroom actually. He closed the door behind him and placed the clothes by the sink. He turned to the shower and started the water, adjusting it to his liking.

He was screwed. He knew it. He was now Gaara's sex slave all so Sasuke could be set free. But Naruto felt it was worth it. It wasn't like Gaara was that rough. And truthfully he kinda enjoyed it. Naruto had never been with another man and he was still confused on if he liked it or not. He sure as hell never saw himself as a bottom. But he was. With Gaara anyway.

He sighed and climbed into the shower when the water was just right. He began to wash his body as he was lost in thought again. He scrubbed his body hard, washing away the memory of the night before. He had to find out what was going on here. If Gaara was behind it all... did that make the redhead a psycho? And what the hell was Shukaku?

Naruto had no idea but he was pretty sure he would find out. He washed his hair and turned the water off when he was done. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the shelf. He dried himself off and quickly dressed. He rubbed the towel over his head, trying to dry his hair.

He looked himself over in the mirror when done. His blonde hair was up in its natural spikes and his blue eyes, for some reason, were sparkling. He sighed and went to the door. He opened it and about had a heart attack when someone was on the other side of the door. "Holy fuck!" He jumped back.

Deidara grinned at him, his pale blue eyes grinning as well. "Sorry about that." The blonde sat on the made bed. "I was about to check on you to see if you were still alive or had escaped through the small window."

Naruto shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. "You're... Deidara?"

"Sure am!" He jumped up. "And you're Naruto!" He grinned.

Naruto tilted his head, confused. "Your eyes... weren't they black?"

Deidara blinked before grinning. "Oh yea. Only black when there's blood around. Sasori's the same."

"Sasori?"

"My pet. Like you're Gaara's pet, Sasori's mine."

"Sasori's human?"

Deidara laughed. "Haha! No! Far from it!"

"Oh..."

"Come on. Gaara told me to show you around and introduce you to the sane ones."

"Sane... ones?"

Deidara smirked at him as he moved toward the door. "Ones like me who have control over themselves."

"Oh..."

"Yup! So come on!" Naruto nodded and followed after the blonde.

They walked down a dark hallway away from Gaara's room. Naruto wasn't sure where he was exactly but he knew they were still in the factory. Feeling a little brave, he decided to ask Deidara something.

"Deidara?"

The blonde turned to look at him as they walked side by side. "Hm? Oh call me Dei by the way." He said with a grin.

Naruto nodded and smiled a bit. "Dei then... What is... Shukaku?"

Deidara bit his lip and thought it over for a minute. "You know what... I have no clue. Gaara made him... but I think he's a mix between a dog and a raccoon."

"Gaara made him?"

Deidara nodded. "Gaara's really good at creating things."

"Did he... create you?"

Deidara blinked. "Oh no." He laughed softly. "I was born human, you know? But Gaara's really good at mutating people. I really don't know he does it. I woke up and found I had these." He held out his hands to Naruto.

The other blonde nearly jumped back in surprise. In the palms of Deidara's hands were mouths. Real, working mouths with long red tongues and really sharp teeth. Naruto swallowed hard. "What do they do?"

Deidara grinned and held his hands out in front of him, clenching and unclenching them. "They can turn any chewable substance into explosive matter."

"Bombs?"

"More or less. I have this telepathic power where I can set them off whenever I want." He grinned.

Naruto shivered slightly. "That's... different."

The other blonde nodded. "Yup! Makes me feel special, you know? No one else in the world has my ability."

"And Gaara gave it to you?"

"Yes. That's why I'm still here by his side. I owe him my life." Deidara's voice lowered a bit catching Naruto's attention. "He found me four years ago on the street almost dead... I had no family or anything. He says he only took me in because he found me beautiful and wanted to experiment but I know the truth." He smiled at Naruto. "Gaara felt sorry for me."

"How old are you?"

"23. Gaara's the same age if you were wondering."

Naruto blinked surprised. He was wondering but he didn't expect Gaara to be older then him. Sure it was only a year but Gaara looked younger. He was taller then Naruto but his face and figure suggested him to be younger.

"I see why he picked you." Naruto blinked at Deidara, confused. The blue eyed blonde just smiled. " Me and Sasori wanted to be works of art. Gaara's great at creating such. But you? You already are one." Naruto didn't know what to say but his face became quite red. Deidara laughed at him and picked up his pace. Naruto followed beside him.

"Sasori's curious about you too. It's not everyday Gaara takes in a human and doesn't do anything to them."

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Gaara's an artist. I know he can be creepy at times. And yea, he's pretty much a psycho, but deep down he's a good guy. He's the way he is for a reason. Hopefully you'll be the lucky one to find out that reason. Because none of us know."

Naruto nodded, wanting to know just as much as Deidara. Then Naruto noticed something red and Deidara took off running. Naruto blinked and followed after the blonde. Deidara jumped on something small and it took Naruto a moment to realize it was Sasori.

"Sasori!" The blonde gushed. "I missed you!"

The redhead rolled his now red eyes and hugged his blonde back. "You were gone for ten minutes."

"I know~." He whined. "But Dei-chan always misses his Danna."

If he could, Sasori would have blushed. He then noticed the other blonde and turned his attention to him. "You're Naruto."

He nodded. "And... You're Sasori?"

Deidara grinned and pulled Sasori over to him. "Yup! This is my Danna."

Naruto smiled softly at them. Sasori was much shorter than Deidara, but it was obvious the redhead dominated him. He had his arm wrapped around Deidara's waist possessively. Naruto blinked when he looked at Sasori's uncovered arm. He could see joints. Sasori noticed his stare and held out his other arm to Naruto.

"Wood." The redhead said softly.

Deidara smiled. "Touch him. You'll be surprised."

Naruto hesitated before raising his hand and touching Sasori's arm. It was hard and cold. He wrapped his hand around his arm and found it was insanely hard. "What...?"

"He's a puppet!" Deidara exclaimed.

Naruto looked up into Sasori's eyes. "A puppet?" He let go of the man's arm.

"Gaara made me. I came here about a year after Deidara."

"Yup! And when he saw me he fell in love." Deidara cooed, rubbing his cheek against Sasori's.

Sasori half glared at his blonde before sighing softly. "True."

Naruto bit his lip. "How... do you... you know?"

"I still have all of the normal human functions."

"Oh."

"Ne, Sasori!" Deidara poked his head. "Gaara wants me to show Naruto to all the free ones. So they know him and stuff, wanna come?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Do I have a choice?"

Deidara giggled. "No."

He sighed. "Konan should be finished feeding the caged. Let's go find her."

"OK!" Deidara grabbed Naruto hand, then Sasori's and they started walking. Naruto flinched when one of Deidara's tongues licked his hand. He wasn't ready to freak out just yet. Yes, this was all a little overwhelming but he didn't have a choice. It was just easier to accept everything then try and fight it.

Konan wasn't scary at all to Naruto. Sure, she had blue hair, but other then that she seemed like a normal human. He had no idea what she could do but according to Deidara she was still mutated. Her pet, Pein was mutated as well. He seemed normal too. Naruto was happy that he didn't have to deal with anyone like that girl he first saw.

After Naruto met Konan and Pein, Deidara dragged him to meet Kankuro. Naruto was surprised to hear that Kankuro was Gaara's older brother and he was completely human. Kankuro ran the security and controlled the locks. He had his own pets as well. Sakon and Ukon. Two twins boys. Again, Naruto had no idea what they were capable of.

He spent the rest of his day with Deidara and Sasori. The two were very entertaining. It was obvious they were in love but at the same time it was funny to watch when Deidara would get on Sasori's nerves. The redhead would look like he was going to crack but Deidara would just give him a kiss and his world suddenly seemed better. Naruto thought it was adorable.

"Gaara! There you are!" Deidara jumped up when he saw the redhead walking toward them. They were all three sitting in a living room type area near the place Naruto had first seen Gaara. Deidara and Sasori were sitting on a couch while Naruto was in a loveseat across from them.

Naruto turned and looked over the back of the couch to see Gaara. The dark rings around the redhead's eyes were more vibrant than before. His skin was paler and he was rubbing a tan towel over his hands as he walked toward them.

"Are you done for the day?" Deidara asked, sitting back down. Gaara nodded and walked around the love seat before sitting down beside Naruto. For some reason, Naruto felt happy that the redhead was beside him once again.

"Did you show him around?" Gaara asked softly as he folded the towel in his lap.

"Yup! Konan thinks he's adorable." Deidara grinned.

Gaara smirked softly and looked to his side, finally looking at Naruto. The blonde blushed and lowered his eyes to his knees. Then, without warning, a growl cut through the silence. The four occupants of the room blinked in surprise before their eyes landed on Naruto. The blonde blushed even deeper and placed a hand over his stomach.

"You didn't feed him?" Gaara asked, reaching over and touching Naruto's cheek softly.

Deidara's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "Ah... um well... we kinda forgot... I mean... we don't eat... like he does."

Gaara sighed and ran his fingers through Naruto's soft blonde hair, the boy leaning into his touch. "Then you two must be hungry as well." Both nodded. "Go find Konan and get some food. I'll feed him."

"We're sorry Gaara." Deidara said softly, getting to his feet along with Sasori.

Gaara just waved his hand at them. "It's alright. As long as it doesn't happen again."

Deidara grinned. "It won't." He nodded to them before he and Sasori left the room.

Naruto and Gaara were finally alone once again. The blonde was nervous and tense but at the same time he was excited. Something about the redhead left him in a state of anticipation. He never knew what the redhead would do next. And it had only been about a day since he met him. Something about Gaara kept Naruto curious about him. He wanted to know what was going on inside Gaara's mind. He wanted to know why Gaara was this why and what was so appealing about him. Why he mutated people and how he found joy in it. He wanted to know how he did it. He wanted to know everything he possibly could about Gaara. And it had only been a day...

"You are adorable, you know that?"

Gaara's voice cut through Naruto's thoughts, snapping him back to reality. The blonde finally raised his blue eyes to meet Gaara's. Gaara was staring at him oddly. Naruto swallowed hard and gained a little courage. "I... may I ask you something?" Gaara blinked but then nodded. "Where were you?"

Gaara smirked softly and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders, bringing him closer. "Miss me?"

"I... was just wondering..."

Gaara nuzzled his nose into Naruto's hair. "I was working."

"Oh... I just thought... I'd spend more time with you... being your pet and all."

Gaara pulled back a bit and tilted his head. "There are some places you can't go with me. You're human. Most of the others here are not. It's safer for you to be with Deidara and Sasori when I can't be with you."

"So, I'll be spending a lot of time with them?"

"Yes, you will. Is that a problem?"

"No... Actually, I really like them." He smiled at the redhead.

"Good." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Naruto's. It took a few seconds for the blonde to respond. He pressed his lips back against the redhead's. They stayed locked together for a few moments before Gaara pulled back. "Let's get you something to eat." Naruto was too breathless to say anything so he just nodded. Gaara smiled and took his hand, pulling him to his feet.

* * *

Life with Gaara was easy to get accustomed to. Naruto would wake in the morning alone and then shower. He'd change into new clothes and not long after Deidara would come to him. Then he, Deidara, and Sasori would spend the majority of the day together. They would wonder around the compound and talk about anything they could possibly think of. Well, Naruto and Deidara would talk while Sasori would just listen.

Then, usually close to dark Gaara would come around and Naruto would spend the rest of the night with him. It varied on what the two would do together. Usually it was sex. Something Naruto was very easily getting used to and addicted to. Gaara had a way with him that he just couldn't understand. But he wasn't complaining. But when it wasn't sex they would talk. Naruto had yet to learn anything about Gaara's past or what made him mentally unstable.

But Naruto learned that Gaara was easy to get along with. It was obvious that even Sasori feared the redhead but at the same time Naruto had yet to learn why. According to Deidara, Gaara had one hell of a temper. But Naruto was lucky enough to not have seen it yet. Naruto knew deep down that there was something serious wrong with Gaara, but he looked past it most of the time. Gaara treated him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Being treated like that... made him tend to look past Gaara's faults.

* * *

After some interrogating of Deidara, Naruto finally learned what Gaara spent the majority of his day doing. The redhead would go to his creatures and check on them. Apparently he was the only one they would listen to and wouldn't attack. After seeing that little girl the first day, Naruto was curious as to who else was here. He remembered Itachi's name being mentioned that first day so he was even more curious.

He wanted to see them. He wanted to know what they where and how they got here. If his hunches were right, then a few of those creatures had to be people from Konoha. He needed to know. And the only way to convince Gaara was to beg. And that was exactly what he did. He begged. Gaara had a weakness for the blonde. Especially when he'd stick his lower lip out and his big blue eyes would become all sparkly with unfallen tears. It was impossible for Gaara to say no to that. Besides, with Naruto beside Gaara the creatures wouldn't dare attack him.

Naruto bounced lightly beside Gaara as the two of them walked down the hallway Naruto had first come from. It looked the same as the first day he entered this place. His nerves were on edge but he was excited, none the less.

"I'm only going to show you a few. I don't trust some of them completely."

"Ok." Naruto nodded at him.

Gaara suddenly stopped in front of a door causing Naruto to almost run into him. Gaara reached up and placed his hand against the door. Naruto heard a few clicking sounds and he realized the door was unlocking. He stared at Gaara confused before the redhead pushed on the door a bit. The door swung open and Naruto swallowed hard, the image of that little girl coming back to him.

"This one of my proudest works. She's pretty in control of herself but not enough to be allowed to roam free like Deidara and Sasori." Naruto nodded in understanding. Gaara stepped inside the dark room while Naruto stood outside. Gaara flicked on a light and it filled up the small room. It was a soft light but enough to be able to see.

"G-Gaara?" A soft voice said. Naruto blinked and stepped inside the room, now noticing the girl sitting on the small bed. She was on her knees, turning her head to sense anyone.

"Yes, it's me." Gaara said softly, bending down before the girl.

She smiled softly and Naruto noticed the two long fangs protruding from her gums. They two of them talked softly while Naruto took the chance to look her over. She had short pink hair with two blood red horns sticking out of her skull. She had no eyes. Her eye lids were sewn shut. Her hands were like long claws and reminded Naruto was Shukaku's paws.

"Naruto." Gaara's voice made him jump. "Come here."

The blonde nodded and slowly walked toward them. The girl titled her head and reached one clawed hand out. "A human?" She said softly.

"Sakura, this is Naruto. My pet."

Naruto froze. He knew her. "S-Sakura?"

Gaara eyed the blonde carefully before turning to Sakura. He carefully touched the horns on the top of her head. "With these she is able to sense anyone within a 10 foot radius. She is unable to see but these horns enable her to more or less have a sense of sight."

Sakura opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath. "I know you..." She said softly, seemingly looking at Naruto.

"We... went to high school together..."

Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow. "You know her?"

Naruto nodded, unable to speak. Sakura reached her hand out more toward Naruto. "Please... Naruto... take me hand..." The blonde glanced at Gaara who only nodded. Naruto walked up to her and took a deep breath. He lifted his hand and placed it in hers. She wrapped her claw like fingers around his hand and then nothing.

"She's going through your memories." Gaara told him.

After a few minutes, she released his hand with a smile on her face. "I remember you now. If you're here... Is Sasuke here too?"

"No..."

She nodded. "I see..." She smiled up at Naruto. "It's wonderful to see you again Naruto."

"Sakura..." The blonde bit his lip. "Everyone thought you were dead..."

She shrugged softly. "I suppose I am. I'd rather my family and friends not see me like this. Besides," She reached out and touched Gaara's arm. "He takes really good care of me. I'm happy, so don't worry." He nodded, relaxing a bit. "Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Can I see Naruto more often? We were good friends in high school... I'd like to keep that friendship. Please?"

"Sure. You need more company as it is."

She grinned and leaned forward, hugging him. Gaara smiled softly and returned the hug. Naruto was a little taken back. The redhead hadn't really touched anyone but him as far as he had seen. These creatures... they're like his children or something. For some reason, Naruto had a new respect for Gaara.

"We have to go now, but I'll bring him back to you later." Gaara pulled back.

"Alright. I'll be waiting. It's feeding time soon, right? Maybe you should wait until tomorrow."

"Good idea. Tomorrow then." He patted her head gently and got to his feet.

"Good bye Naruto."

The blonde licked his dry lips and smiled at her even though she couldn't see it. "Goodbye."

Naruto left first with Gaara behind him. The redhead closed the door and he heard the clicking of the locks. Gaara hummed as he took Naruto's hand and began walking toward another door. "I hadn't considered that you might know some of them..."

"It's alright. It's actually nice to know she's atleast alive."

"Are there others that have disappeared that you knew?" Naruto nodded. "Name them."

"Uh... Let's see..." He placed a finger to his chin. "Kiba. He was a really good friend. Um... Ino disappeared too. Hinata... her two cousins... Dosu... a few others that I really didn't know."

Gaara smiled softly. "Kiba, Ino, Hinata, and her cousins are here."

Naruto blinked and turned his head to look at Gaara. "Really? Can I see them?"

"Only Kiba. Possibly Neji. The others are too... out of control to bring you near them."

"Ok. How many are there?"

"Hm... About twenty five... Counting the free ones."

"Ah... Wow."

Gaara shrugged. "Ten years worth of work."

Naruto paused in his walking. "Ten years? You were thirteen when you started this?"

"Young hm?" Gaara chuckled. "I'd show you my first but he's not stable."

"Oh..."

They fell silent. Naruto was too lost in his own thoughts to really speak. He hadn't expected Gaara to start so young. Perhaps he was way past being helped. But that didn't mean Naruto was going to give up so easily. They stopped before another door that looked just like all the others.

"In here is Kiba. I can't open the door like I did with Sakura because Kiba's prone to attacking humans." Naruto nodded while Gaara reached up and slid open the window cover. He moved Naruto in front of it and the blonde got on his toes to see inside. He rush of fear came over him as he remembered the first time he didn't something like this. He took a deep breath, knowing he was safe. Gaara's hands were on his hips, keeping him in place and reminding him he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

The light inside the room was minimal but he could see a figure sitting in the corner. One look and Naruto had to slide the cover shut. Gaara blinked as his blonde began to shake. Naruto's hands were still on the knob of the window cover. His head was lowered and he was shaking badly.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked softly, placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders. Naruto's shaking calmed down a bit and he lowered his hands. He turned around and quickly wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara was a little surprised but wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Are you ok?"

Naruto nodded, trying to get his voice back. "He... He always wanted to be a dog..."

Gaara winced a little at Naruto's cracked voice. "I..."

Naruto shook his head and pulled back, smiling at Gaara. "It's ok. Maybe it's best if I don't see the people I know."

Gaara nodded and gently kissed his blonde. "Deal."

Naruto smiled gratefully. "Who else can I see?"

"Well Neji and Rin I suppose. If you want to see Neji."

Naruto shrugged. "I didn't really know him. I was just friends with Hinata."

"We'll see him then." They pulled apart and Gaara walked to the door next to Kiba's. "He's in here. He's like Sakura. Has really good control over himself but doesn't really have a place to roam free." Naruto nodded. Gaara placed his hand against the door like he had done before and it unlocked. He carefully pushed it and it opened. Naruto peaked inside as Gaara walked through the doorway. There was minimal light, like it had been in Sakura's room.

"Gaara!" Naruto blinked as the redhead was suddenly engulfed by a figure. For a minute Naruto was about to panic until he heard Gaara chuckling softly.

"It's nice to see you too Neji." Gaara carefully pushed the taller man off him. Naruto finally got to see him. He hadn't really changed much. He still looked like Neji; tall, pale, long brown hair... but Naruto was expecting something like Sakura. The only difference was the set of pin sharp teeth in his mouth and the pale pupil less eyes. Neji's eyes snapped to Naruto and a soft growl emitted his throat. "Neji." Gaara said warningly.

The brunette scowled and looked between the two men. "You chose him over me?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You abilities are better suited for something much more than just my pet."

"But I liked being your pet." The older and older man pouted.

Gaara smiled softly and patted Neji's cheek. "And I liked having you as my pet."

"Then what changed?"

"My tastes did. Not really your fault Neji." The brunette narrowed his eyes and glared at Naruto. The blonde tensed and felt very intimidated. Neji was having no trouble pretending he liked Naruto. Yea, not at all. Gaara sighed. "I'll find someone else for you."

"I don't want someone else."

The two of them continued to go back and forth, not noticing Naruto sneak out the door. The blonde fell back against the wall between Neji's open door and Kiba's closed one. He sighed softly and placed a hand to his heart. Neji scared the shit out of him. It was not good to have one of those creatures hate you. And it wasn't like Naruto could control it. It wasn't his fault Gaara wanted him over Neji. Naruto had no idea Gaara had another pet before him. He should have assumed but it just didn't occur to him. He made a mental note to stay away from Neji. He had no idea what the man was capable of and he really didn't have that big of a death wish to find out.

Naruto snapped his head up when he heard the door beside him snap shut. Blue met green and he couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks. Gaara smiled softly at him before taking his hand and pulling him along.

"I want you to meet Rin."

Naruto smiled back at him. "Is there a certain reason as to why?"

"She's my most prized creature. The most successful I ever mutated and she's as healthy as ever. And... She thinks I'm her father." They stopped in front of a door.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "She does?"

He nodded as he placed his hand against the door. "She's as in control of herself as Deidara or Sasori but it's best to keep her locked up. She has the curiosity of a five year old and I really don't want her escaping outside. She's the only one, besides Deidara and Sasori, who can go out in sunlight."

Naruto blinked. "The others can't go out into the sun?"

"No. It won't kill them, but it'll be very painful."

"Why are Deidara, Sasori and Rin different? Did you make them that way?"

"No actually... it just happened to turn out that way." Gaara grinned as he pushed the door open. Before Gaara could even take a step forward he was attacked by a small black haired girl.

"Papa!"

Gaara chuckled and hugged the girl back. "Good to see you too, Rin."

She pulled back and floated in front of Gaara. Yes, floated. Naruto nearly lost his jaw. The girl had two black bat-like wings sprouting from her back and they were enabling her to just float there. Naruto didn't know what to say. She was beautiful for a girl of maybe only 13. She had long silky black hair that was now tied up into pig tails. Her eyes were a deep black and her skin a creamy pale. When she smiled, Naruto could see two fangs protruding from her gums, much like Sakura. It was starting to become unbelievable to Naruto. Gaara created that. How, he had no idea. But sure as hell wanted to know.

The girl finally noticed Naruto and she tilted her head at him. "Papa, is this your new pet?"

"Yes, this is Naruto."

She grinned, her fangs glowing in the light. She fly over to Naruto and floated before him. She looked him over, flying in a circle around him before returning to floating in front of him. "He's really pretty, Papa."

Pretty? Naruto raised an eyebrow while Gaara just laughed from behind her. "Yes, he is."

"Hi!" Her voice was very high pitched. "I'm Rin!" She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you!"

Naruto placed his hand in hers, shaking it. His skin crawled at how cold her skin was. "It's nice to meet you as well."

She grinned, pulling her hand back and twirled in the air. "I'm papa's little girl, so you better take good care of him." She poked him in the chest with a clawed finger. "Otherwise, you'll have to answer to me." She grinned, jabbing her thumb at herself. "And I'll just throw you to Shukaku."

Gaara chuckled from behind her and stepped up beside her. "Don't worry Rin. He's a keeper."

Naruto couldn't help but blush. "Good!" Rin squealed. "Papa needs someone to take care of him!" She leaned forward to whisper into Naruto's ear. "Since I can't do it, I need you to make sure he gets his sleep. Papa has insomnia and doesn't sleep much. So, I need you to help him, k?"

"OK."

She grinned when she pulled back. "Yay!" She clapped her clawed hands together. Naruto glanced at Gaara who gave him a reassuring smile. Naruto wasn't sure how to react to the girl but he knew that if she scared him, Gaara wouldn't be to happy. The girl was pretty innocent. Naruto smiled back at him and noticed Rin sniffing the air.

"It's feeding time Papa." She said, her voice a little lower than before.

Gaara blinked before nodding and placing his hand on her lower back. "Back in you go then."

She pouted but did as told. "Will you come read to me tonight?"

"Don't I always?"

She grinned and hugged him once again. "Ok papa! See you later then!" She turned back to Naruto, waving a hand at him. "Hopefully, I'll see you again too! You're better for Papa than Neji!" She squeaked when Gaara pushed her back inside the room, rolling his eyes. He closed the door and it locked.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle softly. Gaara smiled at him, walking toward him. "She's something, hm?"

"I like her."

Gaara blinked before grinning. "Good." He took Naruto's hand and led him down the hall.

"Why does she call you papa?"

"I'm actually her uncle."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "She's Kankuro's?"

Gaara shook his head. "No. I have another sibling. Temari. But I haven't talked to her in years. Rin was an accident. Temari didn't mean to get pregnant and didn't really want her. I helped raise her and when she was about 8, Temari just up and left her with me. I made her into that a few years later and she had no memory of her life before. Which I suppose is a good thing. I doubt she would be so happy knowing her mother abandoned her. She's happy having me as her father and I must say she does make my life a little brighter."

Naruto grinned and moved closer to Gaara, the redhead glancing at him. "She's lucky to have you."

Gaara blinked, a soft blush coming to his round pale cheeks. Gaara opened his mouth to respond but Naruto froze. The blonde crinkled his nose in disgust. He smelt blood and lots of it. He saw Konan walking toward them with Pein not far behind. He almost gagged at what he saw her carrying.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly before he pulled Naruto forward the walk faster. Naruto tried not to notice what the two of them were carrying. Konan smiled at them as they approached.

"You introduced him to a few?"

Gaara nodded to the blue haired woman. "Yes."

She smiled to Naruto. "Did he introduce you to Rin?"

"Yea." They stopped in front of them.

"Isn't she the sweetest thing? Ah, I love her to death!"

Naruto smiled softly, trying not to gag. "Yes."

"Well, we better get these people fed before they have aneurisms." She grinned at them and walked past them, Pein obediently following behind. Gaara quickly pulled Naruto out of the hallway and toward their now shared bedroom.

"Please tell me those weren't what I thought they were?" Naruto said, shaking his head. He couldn't get the image of what Konan and Pein were carrying out of his head. They were carrying platters with severed human body parts. Blood was dripping from the body parts and Naruto really didn't want to know where they came from.

"It's what they eat. Even Deidara and Sasori. Their bodies are not made to eat anything else."

"Why... why would you make them like that?"

"I didn't... It's a side effect."

Naruto rubbed his hand over his lips. "That's once thing I could have lived without knowing... Even Deidara and Sasori?"

"Yes. Rin too."

Naruto involuntarily shivered. "Ok... I can not see a girl as sweet as her digging into a human leg."

Gaara chuckled softly. "Well, she does."

Naruto shivered at the thought. Gaara just shook his head and opened the door to their room when they arrived. Naruto went in first and plopped down on their bed. Gaara smiled at him and closed the door behind him. Naruto rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Gaara crawled onto the bed beside him, laying on his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could talk to Naruto.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"When I first came here... I heard Deidara mention... Itachi." Gaara became tense beside him. Naruto bit his lip and continued. "Itachi Uchiha... He was Sasuke's older brother... Do you have him?"

"I do..."

"Can I see him?"

"No." Gaara's answer was sharp and fast, causing Naruto to jump in surprise. "He was the first I ever mutated and he's not well enough to see anyone. Not even me."

"I get it now..." Gaara tilted his head at him. "When we were about 12... Itachi killed everyone in Sasuke's family. No one knew why and he disappeared afterwards. He left Sasuke alive... and even Sasuke doesn't know why. He was mutated, wasn't he?"

Gaara sighed softly, resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "He was my first and harder to control then I expected... He escaped once but I got a hold of him after that. I guess that's where he went. I'm sorry."

"Not really your fault... I mean... Sasuke's still alive." Gaara nodded, nuzzling his nose against Naruto's neck. "Hey Gaara?"

"Mm?" The redhead gently placed his lips against Naruto's neck, making him shiver.

"Are you ever going to mutate me?"

Gaara blinked in surprise and raised his head to meet Naruto's eyes. It took him a moment to answer. "You heard Rin. You're perfect for me the way you are." Naruto blushed and opened his mouth the respond but it was quickly covered by Gaara's.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Once again Naruto fell into a normal pattern of life. During the day he would be with Deidara and Sasori. Sometimes they would go with him to see Sakura or Rin. He spent a lot of time with the two of them. Because of Naruto, Sakura was becoming more and more like her old self. Naruto was happy to have his old friend back. But Sakura reminded him a lot of Sasuke. He knew his best friend was ok but he was worried Sasuke would figure out where he was and try to come back for him. But Naruto tried not to think about that.

Rin adored Naruto just as much as the blonde adored her. They got a long wonderfully and she would listen to Naruto just like she would Gaara. He was becoming a second father to her and would even read to her at night with Gaara. It was like she was their daughter and not just Gaara's anymore.

At night, Naruto would be with Gaara as usual. After they'd read to Rin they'd retire to their room. There they would talk a lot about nothing in particular. Naruto would always try to get Gaara to sleep more but it was hard. Sometimes, Gaara would pretend to fall asleep just so Naruto would go to sleep himself.

After a month together it wasn't like their relationship was about sex anymore. In fact, they only had sex occasionally now. It gave Naruto more of a feeling of being in a relationship instead of being a pet. It was obvious to anyone whit eyes that the blonde was falling for the redhead. It was obvious that the redhead was more than obsessed with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was laying on the couch lazily, reading a book he found. Deidara was across from him playing with the coil inside of Sasori's stomach. When Naruto first saw it, it creeped him out for about five minutes before he remembered that Sasori was a puppet and he had already seen worse. It was fun to watch Sasori use the blue strings that can from his finger tips to control Deidara sometimes. It was Sasori's best way of getting the hyperactive blonde to calm down.

Naruto looked up from his book when he felt the floor shake. "What in the world was that?"

"Shukaku." Deidara said, absentmindedly.

Naruto shrugged and returned to his book. Then a huge shadow came over him. He sighed and reached hi hand up, connecting with a snout. "Hey, Shukaku." The animal nuzzled into his hand as Naruto pet its snout, his eyes still on the book. But something made Naruto look up. Shukaku didn't have fur like that. His fur was short and straw like. This was soft. He blinked and sat, turning to face whatever it was he was petting. He gasped as he stared at the creature before him. His gasp caught Deidara's and Sasori's attention. They blinked in surprise at the creature.

Sitting on it's hind legs before Naruto was a animal as big as Shukaku. It's fur was a bright orange color and was longer than Shukaku's. It was soft to the touch and almost glowed in the partially dark room. It was thinner than Shukaku but had the same paws. It had a thin long snout with a black nose and a mouth full of sharp teeth. It's ears were longer than Shukaku's but still pointed up. The animal didn't have one tail, but nine thick bushy fox-like tails. It's eyes really caught Naruto's attention. They were red with black cat-like pupils and were almost glowing.

"Wow..." Naruto whispered. The animal's nine tails shifted across the floor at the same time and it leaned its head down to Naruto's level. It nuzzled it's nose against his cheek. His eyes widened when he realized the animal was purring. "It's..."

"So cute!" Deidara exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

Naruto glanced at him then back to the animal. He nodded causing the beast to nuzzle him some more. Naruto brought his hand up and gently dug his fingers into its thick orange coat at it's neck. "Wow... It's really soft..."

"Do you like him?" A deep voice behind him said.

Naruto blinked and pulled away from the beast to turn around. Gaara stood there, hands in his pockets. Naruto blinked before glancing back at the animal. "Did you... make him?"

Gaara smiled at him. "For you."

The blonde's blue eyes widened. "For me?!"

Gaara chuckled and walked over to him. He leaned down and gently kissed him. "For you. He belongs to you like Shukaku belongs to me. He'll obey you and only you."

Naruto swallowed hard before his face broke out into a huge grin. A sound escaped his throat that sounded close to a squeal as he jumped up and tackled Gaara. The redhead held his ground as he hugged the blonde back. "I love it! Thank you so much Gaara!"

Gaara chuckled softly. "You're welcome."

Naruto pulled back and went over to his new animal. "It's so huge!" He grinned.

Gaara walked up behind him. "His name is Kyuubi."

Naruto grinned at him, bouncing up and down. Kyuubi lowered it's head to Naruto's level and nuzzled his cheek. "He's really cute! Not scary at all like Shukaku." Naruto jumped when he heard a growl. He peaked behind Kyuubi and saw Shukaku sitting there. Naruto rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the beast. "Bah, you know I love you." Shukaku wagged it's tail lightly. Naruto leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck. The fox-like creature purred and closed it's eyes, accepting the hug.

"You out did yourself, Gaara." Deidara said softly from behind the redhead.

Gaara turned to the blonde, raising his eyebrow. "Oh?"

Deidara grinned, knowingly. "You made him from scratch. That must have taken a lot of time and effort."

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly. "He needs more than just you to entertain him."

Deidara huffed and cuddled up to Sasori. "Sure, keep telling yourself that. But we all know what this means."

"What does it mean?" Naruto asked, hopping up beside Gaara.

Deidara opened his mouth but it was snapped shut by Sasori. "It means that we have one more giant beast to feed."

Gaara shrugged. "He's not like Shukaku. He can live off or more than just Human. Any kind of meat is fine for him."

"Well that's good." Naruto said with a grin. "I'm so happy, Gaara!" He glomped the redhead.

Gaara blushed, returning the hug. "I'm glad..."

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he poked the bed he was sitting on. Deidara watched him from a chair by the door. It was the middle of the night and not ten minutes earlier Deidara come into Gaara's room. Naruto had no idea what happened since he was asleep at the time but he woke up when he felt Gaara leave the bed and heard the door slam. Deidara hadn't said a thing to him since he woke up and he was worried. Something was going on. Something big. And he had no idea what it was. He was stuck in here waiting.

They were there for about an hour when Gaara finally came back with Sasori. He spoke to the two quietly before they left and Gaara and Naruto were finally alone once again. Naruto crossed his arms over his bare chest and watched Gaara pace at the edge of their bed.

"Gaara?" The redhead stopped and looked up at Naruto. "What happened?"

Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sitting on the bed in front of Naruto. "Itachi almost got out." Naruto's eyes widened. "He has the ability to control anyone with his mind. Only Deidara, Sasori, and I are immune to it. He got to Konan some how and almost got out. Luckily, it was noticed before anything too bad happened." He sighed and laid down next to Naruto on his back. "We moved him to a new cell. He's in lock down now. He'll only ever see Deidara and that's for feeding. No actual contact."

"Wow..." Naruto laid on his side next to Gaara and cuddled up close to him. "Stressful evening, hm?"

Gaara smiled softly at him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "Very..."

Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's chest and drew lazy designs with his finger. Gaara sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Get some sleep then..." Gaara hummed in response and both of them were asleep in no time.

* * *

As the saying goes, Curiosity killed the cat. Naruto wasn't a cat but he was full of curiosity. He wanted to talk to Itachi. I wanted to know why Sasuke was left alive. It was a question that always bothered his raven haired best friend and he wanted the answer. But he knew Gaara would kill him if he went and saw Itachi. But he just had too... Something drew him to Itachi.

Naruto had no idea where they put Itachi, so he followed Deidara one day. The cell was on a completely different floor. Naruto had never gone higher then the second. Itachi's cell was on the third. He followed behind Deidara carefully, so not to get caught. Luckily for him Deidara was to oblivious to realize he was being followed.

Once he knew where Itachi was he quickly left and went back downstairs, completely unnoticed. He waited till early the next day to go to Itachi. Feeding time wasn't for a few hours so it would be a good time to go see him. Plus, Gaara was busy and Deidara believed him when he said he was going to go see Rin.

He got to the third floor without being noticed easily enough. He suddenly felt nervous as he approached the door to Itachi's cell. It was just like all the other doors. His hands shook as he stopped in front of it. He wasn't sure what to expect. Itachi could be just like that girl he saw when he first came here weeks ago. Or he could be like Sakura, in control of himself. Gaara never really specified.

He took a deep breath and opened the window cover carefully. He got up on his toes and peaked inside. Like the other rooms, this one was lit by a small light but enough to see the whole room. Naruto tried not to gasp when he saw him. Itachi looked the same as he remembered but still different. He was tall and leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, seemingly in thought. He was dressed all in black and his skin practically glowed in the soft light. His long black hair was tied back into a low pony tail. Itachi had wings just like Rin. Two black bat-like wings folded up behind him. But unlike Rin, Itachi wasn't floating. He was on the ground.

Naruto's soft gasp caught Itachi's attention even though the glass window about the size of a notebook. Naruto's entire body stiffened with Itachi's eyes met his. They were red. Blood red. Itachi blinked and stared at him for a long time. Naruto was too scared to move. This man killed the entire Uchiha family. He now understood how.

Itachi pushed himself off the wall and slowly made his way toward the door. Still, Naruto couldn't move, even if he wanted to. Itachi stood a foot away from the door as his eyes bored into Naruto's. The blonde couldn't read those eyes. It was a red abyss. A small smirk made it's way to Itachi's lips.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki." The man's soft silk voice spoke.

Naruto blinked, snapping out of it. "Y-Yes."

Itachi's smirk grew. "I thought you looked familiar." He still had his arms crossed over his chest as he observed the blonde. "What brings you here? Are you the new pet that Gaara has?"

Naruto nodded. "I... wanted to ask you something."

Itachi growled softly. "If you're going to ask me why I killed my family don't even bother. Because I myself have no clue. I had no control back then."

Naruto did a little happy dance in his head. So Itachi had self control. And he remember his past. This was good. "Actually... I was going to ask you... about Sasuke."

Itachi's frame became more frozen then it was before. "What about him?" He hissed.

"Ah..."

"Is he here too? Did Gaara turn him into a monster as well?" The older man hissed, causing Naruto's blood to run cold.

"No! Ah... Sasuke's fine. He's not here."

Itachi searched Naruto's eyes before accepting the answer. "Then what about him?"

"Well... ever since the... murders. Sasuke's always wondered... Why did you leave him alive? And only him? I want to know too."

Itachi stood there, watching Naruto for a moment as a plan formulated in his head. He relaxed his frame and sighed softly, revealing his two sharp fangs. "I can't answer that... Because I don't know. I told you... I wasn't myself them. I do remember wanting to kill him. Atleast the rabid part of me did. But I think I fought back against it. I won, apparently. I couldn't kill Sasuke. He was my little brother. Someone had to live to carry on the Uchiha line. Truth is... I just didn't have the heart to kill him. Rabid or not."

Naruto smiled softly. He liked that answer. "If I ever see Sasuke again... I'll tell him you said that. He's always wanted to know the truth."

Itachi shrugged slightly. "I'd rather him not know what I've become... but I suppose it's better than him thinking I left him because I wanted to."

Naruto nodded. "I really don't know if I'll ever see him again. But I'll try."

Itachi nodded and locked his eyes with Naruto's once again. The blonde was about to speak but then everything went blank in his mind. Itachi smirked as he took over the blonde's mind. It was too simple. And it was the perfect plan. Using Gaara's own pet against him. Perfect. Itachi took over Naruto's body and made him move.

Naruto turned away from the cell and started walking. He headed up the fourth set of stairs to the fourth floor. He turned down a long hallway and walked to the end. At the end of the hallway was a large door. He lifted his hand and knocked on it. It opened shortly after to reveal a silver haired boy.

"Naruto? What-" He was cut off when Naruto's eyes locked with his and suddenly Itachi had control of him as well. Sakon moved aside to let Naruto in. The blonde walked in as Itachi used Sakon's eyes to take control of his twin brother.

Naruto walked up to a control station where a tall, slightly chubby brunette man was sitting. He turned when he heard Naruto approach him. "Hey, Naruto. What brings you-" He cut off when Naruto's eyes locked with his. Kankuro was now under Itachi's control. Having no more use for Naruto, he removed his control on him.

Naruto nearly fell over when he came back in control of his body. He place a hand to his head and groaned slightly. "What in the world?" He looked around and saw he was in the control room. He had never been inside here before. He looked up at Kankuro since he had no idea how he got here.

"It was nice seeing you again, Naruto but you should get back to Gaara before he finds out you're here." Kankuro said softly.

Naruto titled his head but nodded. "Um... OK. See you later." He waved to Kankuro as he headed to the door. The twins smiled at him as he passed and he waved to them as well. He left the room and headed back to the staircase. "That was weird..." He shook his head as he walked down the hallway of the third floor. His eyes glanced at Itachi's door as he passed. The paused for a moment but shook his head and continued his way down stairs.

Meanwhile, Itachi used his control over Kankuro to his advantage. After Naruto was far enough away, Kankuro turned around toward the control panel. He sat down and leaned forward, his eyes glancing over the panel. Once he found the button he was searching for, a smirk came to his face. He lifted his hand and pressed a big blue button. Then, without warning, he snapped out of it.

He blinked and looked around, seeing Sakon and Ukon arguing just like they were a few minutes ago. Kankuro raised his eyebrow but shook his head. He felt weird but he wasn't sure why. Then he noticed something. He leaned forward over the panel to look at the few monitors. He cursed when he saw a flash of black. He quickly grabbed the phone why he side and called Gaara.

Once Itachi had released his control over Kankuro, Sakon and Ukon he moved toward his door and pushed it. It opened without making a sound. A smirk came to his face as he left the room. He pushed the right button. Every single lock on every single door was now unlocked. He closed his eyes and reached his mind out to the others. Now having them under his control he quickly took off in a flash of black.

On the first floor, in the hallway where all the creatures were kept all the doors suddenly swung open. It took a moment before anyone actually stepped out. The little girl Naruto first saw stepped out first. Hanabi glanced around the hallway before quickly running off. It wasn't long before a few others ran out too.

Naruto was completely oblivious to this all as he made his way to the first floor. He hummed to himself as he finished coming down the steps and headed to go see Rin. He stopped when a figure blocked his way. He blinked and tilted his head. "Sakura? What are you doing out?"

She didn't respond. She crouched down and bared her teeth. A dark animalistic growl escaped her throat and Naruto instantly knew something was not right. She suddenly leaped forward and Naruto just stood there. He couldn't move. Before she could reach him a thick grey coil wrapped around her neck and squeezed. Her limp body feel to the floor along with her disembodied head.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at his now dead friend. He didn't have much time to react since Deidara suddenly grabbed him and took off running with him, Sasori close behind. Naruto had no idea what was happening and didn't have time to think until they were in a room he'd never been in. Sasori locked the door behind them and placed himself against it, listening for anything.

Deidara placed Naruto on his feet and the blonde wobbled a bit. Gaara caught him before he fell. Naruto gave him a soft smile before getting control of his legs and standing on his own. Naruto noticed they were in a bedroom. He guessed it was Deidara's and Sasori's.

"Were you attacked?"

"Sakura almost got him, but Sasori killed her before she could."

Gaara sighed in relief and pulled Naruto close to him. The blonde blinked in surprise, holding the redhead back. "What's going on?"

"They've all escaped. Somehow... Itachi got to Kankuro and unlocked all the cells. He's controlling them too. They're all nothing but rabid beasts now."

Deidara grumbled and started pacing. "What are we going to do?"

"We have no chance against them." Gaara said softly. "They won't listen to me. Our only chance is to get outside. It's daylight out. They can't go outside. Once we make it outside, Deidara, you have to blow this building up."

Deidara stopped pacing and nodded. "Ok."

Gaara growled to himself. "I knew this was going to happen at some point..."

Naruto frowned and ran his fingers through Gaara's soft red hair. "It'll be ok Gaara... I'm sure we can get out of here if we stick together."

The redhead gave him a thankful smile and nodded. "Right."

"What's the best exit?"

"Through the experimenting room. There's a hidden exit that leads right outside." Gaara spoke. "We have to be careful though. Neji can see us where ever we are and Orochimaru can sense our fear." The three of them all glanced at Naruto. The blonde blinked before he realized they meant him.

"I'll try..." He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was with Gaara. He would be safe with Gaara. That calmed him down more than anything.

"Let's go. We have to get outside quickly."

They waited until they were sure no one was outside the door before they left the room. Deidara led the way with Sasori behind them. Gaara held onto Naruto's hand tightly between them. They made their way out of the hallway and toward the main room. They had to cross it without being noticed.

But before they could get to far, Deidara was suddenly attacked by someone. Naruto had no idea who it was but Deidara had it under control. He placed something against the person's head and he pushed them away. A split second later its head exploded. Naruto closed his eyes tightly and hide his face in Gaara's shoulder.

Deidara took off running and the others followed. Someone sneaked up on Sasori but he ripped their head off like he had with Sakura. Naruto was secretly glad he couldn't see who was being killed. All he saw was the blood. And that was more then enough for him. They finally make it to a hallway but before they can enter Gaara is suddenly tackled.

Naruto was almost pulled with him but Deidara grabbed the blonde before he could be hurt. Sasori quickly pulled the creature off Gaara with his coil and ripped it in half. Naruto looked away at the blood that splattered everywhere. Gaara growled and got to his feet. He grabbed Naruto from Deidara and took off running once again. Deidara and Sasori followed close behind.

Finally, they arrived at the experimenting room. Deidara and Sasori closed the two huge double doors and locked them to the best of their ability. Gaara pulled Naruto through the room. The blonde didn't have time to register exactly where he was. Once Gaara stopped pulling and bent down to someone, it hit him. This was where Gaara made his creatures.

Naruto watched Gaara as he carefully tried to wake someone up. The person was laying down on a small bed, fast asleep. "Sai!" Gaara shook the pale black haired boy. "Wake up!"

The boy snapped his eyes open and he shoved away from Gaara. He panted for a moment before he realized who woke him up. "What's going on?" He glanced at Naruto then to the other two.

"We have to get out of here." Gaara carefully picked Sai up.

Sai's face turned to panic as he clutched onto Gaara. "What happened?"

"They've all escaped." He walked over to Sasori and carefully gave the boy to him. Sasori was small but strong enough to hold the boy. Sai was unable to walk and he was born that way. Gaara hadn't had a chance to do anything to him yet. Sai was still human.

A growl caused everyone to freeze. Then they sighed in relief when Shukaku and Kyuubi stepped forward. They weren't under Itachi's control either. Gaara got an idea and turned to Naruto. "Naruto. Kyuubi is a fast killer. I'm sure he can hold them off until we get out. But you have to be the one to tell him."

Naruto nodded and walked over to Kyuubi. The fox looked down at him, obviously worried. He knew what was going on. Naruto reached up and placed his hand against Kyuubi's face. "Kyuubi, I need you to go and kill as many of those mutant creatures as you can ok? Cause they're after us and want to kill us. They're not human anymore so it's ok." He had once before told the animal not to kill humans but this was different. "Can you do that for me?"

The animal nodded its big head and quickly turned around heading for the door. It busted through the door and into the hallway. Naruto sighed and wished him luck. Naruto then turned back to Gaara. The redhead was talking to Shukaku softly. The beast nodded and moved to the door and just sat there, facing out.

"He'll protect the door. We don't have much time before they find us."

They all looked up when they heard a lot of loud growls. "Crap! They're coming!" Deidara said, suddenly looking worried. It was twenty three against four. The odds were against them.

Gaara pushed Naruto to Deidara who took hold of him. "The door's through there." He pointed to it. "Now go."

Naruto blinked as Deidara stared to drag him away while Gaara stayed put. "Whoa! Wait a minute!" He pushed away from Deidara and jumped on Gaara. "What about you?"

Gaara pushed him off and Deidara grabbed him once again. "Go. I'll be fine. It's me they want anyway. I'll stay behind so they don't follow you."

"NO!" Naruto reached for him but Deidara held him back. "Gaara you can't do this!"

"I have to. I created them and they're my responsibility." Naruto felt the tears start to collect in his eyes. More loud growls are heard and they watched as Shukaku suddenly got on all fours. They were found. "Go." Gaara demanded to Deidara. "The plan hasn't changed. As soon as you're out, blow this place up."

Deidara's eyes widened. "But Gaara-"

"Do it!" He demanded.

Deidara just nodded and started running with Naruto. It was hard since the blonde was refusing to move. Deidara threw Naruto over his shoulder and took off running, Sasori beside him. Naruto can only watch as the creatures broke through Shukaku and start running toward them. He heard the door to the outside open but the last thing he saw was Gaara being attacked by Rin and covered by mutants.

They escaped outside into the bright sunlight. They could hear the screams and growls of the mutants that were following them. The light burned them but then the door swung closed on its own. Once they were far enough away from the building they stopped. Deidara let Naruto down but the boy started to run back to the building. Deidara grabbed him once again before he could. Sasori carefully placed Sai on the ground as he took Naruto from Deidara. The boy fought against him, tears streaming down his face.

Deidara turned back to the building and watched it for a few seconds. He already had explosives set up all over the building just in case something like this happened. He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated on them. It was hard with Naruto's screaming but he finally did it.

A loud boom shook the ground and forest around them as the building suddenly exploded. Naruto watched with wide tear filled eyes as the building collapsed. He broke then. His entire body went limp and he stopped fighting. Carefully, Sasori let him go and the boy curled into a ball, sobbing. Deidara and Sasori watched him, their hearts aching for their friend.

"Is... it over?" Sai asked softly from his spot on the ground.

Deidara sighed and plopped down beside him. "Yea... There's no way any of them survived that..."

"Will he be ok?" Sai pointed to Naruto.

"I... don't know."

Sai watched Naruto for a moment before turning his eyes back to the building. It was engulfed in flames because of the explosion. He stared at it a while with Deidara beside him, Naruto still sobbing, and Sasori looking up at the sky that he hadn't seen in years. Something caught Sai's attention.

"Deidara." He nudged the blonde. Deidara blinked and looked at him. Sai raised his hand and pointed into the fire. Deidara looked to where he was pointing and gasped. Something was moving. In an instant Kyuubi suddenly busted forward out of the flames.

"Oh my gosh!" Deidara jumped to his feet, catching Sasori's attention. The redhead's eyes widened as he saw Kyuubi running toward them with Shukaku not far behind. Once the beasts were close enough they saw Gaara and Rin riding on Kyuubi's back. Deidara grinned and started jumping up and down. "He's alive! He did it!"

Kyuubi stopped in front of them with Shukaku behind him. He bent down so Rin and Gaara could get off. The girl just flew up into the air with a grin on her face. Gaara stumbled to the ground, having Deidara catch him before he fell.

"You're alive. I can't believe it." Deidara said with a grin. He started to look Gaara over to make sure there was nothing wrong. Kyuubi made his way over to Naruto who was still out of it. He laid down in front of Naruto and started pushing him with his nose, whining. It took Naruto a moment to realize what was going on.

He sat up, sniffing and came eye to eye with Kyuubi. "Kyuubi... you're alive..." He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against the fox's.

"He's not the only one." Sasori said from beside him. Naruto looked up at him, confused. Sasori smiled at him and pointed over his shoulder. Naruto blinked and turned around. He froze when he spotted Gaara. He thought he was seeing things at first until the redhead looked over at him and smiled.

Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet and ran over to Gaara. The redhead caught him in a hug, not wanting to let go. Naruto couldn't help the tears that fell now. Gaara held onto him tightly whispering to him. Once the blonde was finally calmed down, Deidara asked Gaara what had happened back there.

"I... saw a bunch of them attack you... Rin too." Naruto said, looking at the girl who was floating next to them.

She opened her mouth in a fake gasp. "You really think I would harm my Papa? Never!" She grinned. "I saved him!"

"It's true. She grabbed me and pulled me into the air out of their reach." Gaara said rubbing Naruto's back gently. "It wouldn't have mattered either way. They can't harm me."

Everyone around him blinked. "What?"

"You think I would go through all the trouble of making these creatures and not have a way of protecting myself from them?"

"Then... what do you mean?" Deidara asked.

"I mutated myself."

Naruto blinked. "And you didn't tell me!"

Gaara chuckled softly. "I didn't find it important at the time. I have the ability to bring up a shield around my skin whenever needed. They wouldn't be able to penetrate it."

Rin pouted, crossing her arms. "And here I thought I saved you."

Gaara smiled up at her. "You did."

"What about the explosion?" Sasori asked.

"We took cover under Shukaku and Kyuubi. Once it was safe enough we escaped."

"I'm so glad you're alive." Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck tightly. The redhead sighed and hugged him tightly.

"As am I..."

Everyone froze when loud sirens were heard.

"Damnit Deidara. That explosion was loud enough to catch the polices attention!" Sasori smacked the back of Deidara's head gently.

Deidara pouted. "Hey! Gaara wanted something big! Besides! Wasn't it pretty?!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned to Gaara. "Now what?"

"We run." The redhead whistled to Shukaku who trotted up to him. "Naruto you take Kyuubi." He let the blonde go, reluctantly.

"Ok..." He called Kyuubi over and crawled onto his back. Deidara and Sasori got on Kyuubi as well while Gaara and Rin got on Shukaku. Gaara brought Shukaku over to Sai and bent down to him.

"You're choice Sai. You can come with us or stay."

The boy blinked and thought it over for a moment. "You go..." He smiled. "I'll be ok."

Gaara returned the smile. "Ok." He leaned back up and grabbed a hold onto Shukaku. "Alright. Naruto, follow me!"

"Ok!"

Shukaku took off with Kyuubi on its heals. Just as they disappeared though the forest as bunch of fire trucks appeared through the other side of the woods. Sai blinked in surprise and watched as firefighters started to put out the fire. A few police cars parked in the open field and people started running out. Someone noticed Sai and nudged a silver haired man. Then both of them ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" The silver haired man asked as he bent down to him.

"Um... Yea... I'm fine."

"What in the world happened?"

Sai bit his lip. "It's a long story."

"Kakashi..." The raven haired boy that had first spotted him was staring at the building. "This is the place."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the building. "You're sure?"

"Very sure."

Kakashi turned back to Sai. "What's your name?"

"Sai..."

"Sai, you need to tell us everything you know about what was going on in there."

The boy nodded. "I don't know much... but I'll tell you what I know." Kakashi held out his hand to help him up but Sai shook his head. "I can't walk..."

"Why not?"

"I was born disabled."

Kakashi nodded and called over the other boy. "Sasuke. Help me." Sasuke ran over and bent down beside him. "Carry him to my car. I'm going to talk to the fire fighters."

Sasuke nodded and watched Kakashi walk away before turning back to Sai. "So you're Sai?"

"Yea... Sasuke?"

"Yea." He carefully hooked his arm under Sai's knees then another around his back before lifting him up. Sai wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck for help him. "How much do you know?"

"Enough... I can put the pieces together. I was stuck in one room the whole time... but I can gather enough."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he started walking to a car.

"They escaped..."

Sasuke nodded. "The creatures."

Sai blinked. "You know?"

"I was there... but was set free... My friend... I think he gave himself up to get me out."

Sai took a chance. "Naruto?"

Sasuke froze. "Y-You know him?"

"Kinda... He's alive if you're wondering."

"Where?"

"I don't know... they all ran off."

"All?"

"Um... Just Gaara, Deidara, Sasori, Rin, and Naruto."

Sasuke nodded and started walking again. "They let you go?"

"Gaara gave me a choice. I wanted to stay."

"You're family is around here then?"

"No... I don't have a family."

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest. Empathy. He walked up to the car and opened the back passenger side door. He carefully slid Sai into the seat. He crouched down beside him. "I don't either. Naruto was my family and now he's gone."

Sai smiled softly. "He has a new family now."

The raven haired boy nodded. "He's happy?"

"Very."

Sasuke sighed. "We'll talk more later. But you can come stay with me if you want. I'm sure it'll make things easier on you."

Sai smiled brightly at him. "I would like that. Thank you very much."

Sasuke was stunned for a moment and a soft blush came to his cheeks. "Y-You're welcome."

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Gaara! Rin ran off with Kyuubi again!" Naruto called to his lover as he stood on the back porch of their house. The redhead turned to look at him. He was standing in the middle of their back yard with Shukaku.

The redhead smiled and chuckled softly. "She'll be fine."

Naruto huffed and walked over to him. "What if someone sees her?"

"You worry too much Naruto. We're in the middle of nowhere in the mountains."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Well fine. I was just worried she night freeze to death."

"Not with Kyuubi. You know how warm he is."

Naruto sighed and leaned against his lover for warmth. "It's freezing out here."

Gaara wrapped his arms around him. "It's snowing."

"Come inside with me?"

"Sure."

The two made their way inside. They had created a nice simple life for themselves in the mountains of Iceland. They lived in a nice sized log cabin with Rin. Beside them, Sasori and Deidara had their own cabin. Kyuubi and Shukaku even had their own giant dog houses. They now had a peaceful life together.

They all had to change identities but it was worth it. The rebellion gave Gaara a well needed reality shock. No more creating for him. Naruto still had yet to find out anything from Gaara's past or what made him the way he was. But it was obvious the redhead was more sane now. They were all happy.

Naruto cuddled up to Gaara on their couch in front of the fire. Then a knock came at the door. "Come on!" Naruto called.

The door opened and Deidara bounced inside followed by Sasori. "Guess what we found!"

The two on the couch looked up at him. "What?"

Deidara sat down on the couch opposite them with Sasori beside him. He held out a piece of paper to Gaara. The redhead eyed it before taking it. "It's a list of people they found in the building."

Gaara looked it over. "Where did you find this?"

"Internet." Gaara's eyes continued to scan the paper. "This is everyone?"

"Yup. They stopped the fire in time to be able to see who everyone was. They didn't find anyone alive though."

"That's good." Naruto said, snuggling up to Gaara and looking at the paper in his hands.

"Someone's missing." Gaara furrowed his brow.

"I said the same thing." Sasori said, eyeing Deidara.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yea, but who?"

"Neji." Gaara said.

The other three looked at him. "You like he's alive?"

"Of course he is. If they didn't find his body he had to make it out somehow."

"Is that... Bad?" Naruto asked, swallowing hard.

Gaara sighed and placed the paper on the coffee table. He pulled Naruto closer to him and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Neji's their problem now. He'll never be able to find us no matter how bad his revenge is."

"But Itachi's dead too. He doesn't have control anymore."

Gaara glanced at his lover. "I'm sure Neji has his own revenge."

"Oh." Deidara nodded, understanding now.

"Well, nothing to worry about then." They all smiled at each other. It was better now. Their lives together were better and Naruto finally felt like he belonged. He had heard a few months ago that Sasuke had found out all about Itachi. He missed Sasuke but according to the little news they could get, Sasuke took in Sai. Naruto was happy to know neither of them were alone.

Naruto wasn't sure how much time he would have with Gaara and the rest of them. But he was willing to look past their mutations and think of them as normal humans since they acted like it anyway. Deep down he was worried about Neji finding him since he knew the man hated him. But that was a worry for another day. Today he was with Gaara. And in his book, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**OMG I totally couldn't think of a really good way to end this... but I'm ok with the ending. Wow... this took me forever to write and I knew it would be long but damn. 40 pages? I do believe this is my longest one-shot yet. Woot! And I got it done before Halloween! Yay!!! And I skimmed this over before I put it up... So I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Just try and get past them, Mk?**

**I listened to Dir En Grey the whole time I wrote this. They got me into that creepy mood, you know? It was perfect. I'm pretty happy with this. I really wanted to have a way of developing Gaara and Naruto's relationship more. But I was really working on the "love at first sight" kinda idea. I totally know it doesn't exist but it's a story. And if you're wondering about Gaara's past, don't ask cause you won't get it. He's never going to share because it's his way of moving past it. And I just found Rin so damn cute... **

**Anyway, I really hope you liked this. I worked so damn hard on it so only nice reviews ok? No flames or anything like that... I wrote this exactly how I wanted it to happen... I had two different endings... one where Gaara lived and one where Gaara didn't. Being a sucker for happy endings I had to have Gaara live. I know it ends kinda happy but don't you think they've been through enough already? I do... I did everything in this story how I wanted so please don't flame because of something you didn't like or didn't agree with. I'm so sick of getting stuff like that.**

**So, if it's a nice review, please review!!!**

**Thanks!**

**+Matt+ **


End file.
